A known seat belt system includes two lap belts and two shoulder belts. One of the two lap belts extends from each side of the vehicle seat for extending partially across the lap of the occupant. Each of the lap belts has one end anchored to the vehicle and another end connected with a buckle assembly. The two shoulder belts extend from an upper portion of a vehicle seat. Each of the shoulder belts has one end connected with the vehicle and another end connected with the buckle assembly. The buckle assembly interconnects the shoulder belts and the lap belts.